Danse avec les Aventuriers
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Tout les samedis soirs, retrouver notre celebre émission DALA, avec notre superbe jury et nos magnifiques candidats.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous ! Si vous tenez à votre cerveau, fuyez ! Ceci vient d'un délire sur twitter, si vous voulez un coupable, c'est celle d'Enjoy Phoenix car à la base la conversation était basée sur elle. Maiiis je ne suis pas seule ! Il y a aussi Gryf, Tsuki Kaneko, JuuriSan. Je suis désolée :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Bob était stressé, sa robe rouge flashy lui grattait dans la nuque. Il serra la main de son partenaire :

-On va y arriver Fanfan ! On a bossé comme des malades !

-On donne tout ce qu'on a, et je suis sure qu'on va la gagner cette putain d'émission !

« Sur un tango, nous accueillons Bob Lennon et Fanta ! »

Les deux amis entrèrent sur la piste, les premières notes de musiques résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles. Bob fut tout de suite emporté par la danse, son corps virevoltait en rythme avec son partenaire, habillé de son justaucorps doré. Fanta claquait ses pieds en cadence sur le sol, le vidéaste regardait les yeux noisettes de son ami, il y voyait une grande concentration. Fanta pris les hanches de Bob et le porta au plus haut dans les étoiles, les yeux du vidéaste s'illuminèrent. Il retomba avec grâce sur le sol, il tourna agilement sur lui-même, des bandes de tissus volaient, rendant le mouvement merveilleux. Les deux partenaires se prirent les mains, ils se relevaient lentement, ils entendirent la musique se terminer sous les applaudissements du public. Les deux danseurs s'approchèrent de la table du jury main dans la main.

-Bravo ! C'était Fanta et Bob sur un tango ! dit la présentatrice nommée Sandrine. Mais maintenant…c'est l'heure d'avoir vos commentaires du jury ! Nous allons commencés par…Benzaie !

Le jeune homme prit un micro et dit :

-Alors….on sent tout de suite la complicité entre vous deux ! Il y a une ambiance électrique entre vous, mais…mon cher Fanta, faites attention à vos pieds ! Vous ne les placer pas aux bons endroits, et vous marcher sur vos pointes, il faut être sur le plat du pied pour l'équilibre. Et faites attention à votre coiffure !

Un rire parcouru l'assemblée, pendant que Fanta passa sa main sur son crâne chauve, l'air amusé.

-Bien merci Benzaie ! Dit Sandrine, Monsieur Karim Debbache ?

-Et bien…il y a quelque progrès à faire au niveau de la technique, surtout au niveau du déhanché de Bob, Karim se leva et se dirigea vers son élève. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du youtubeur et commença à les faire bouger en huit. Bob souriait d'un air béat, alors que Fanta adressais un regard jaloux à Karim.

Sandrine toussota pour mettre fin à ce cirque

-bien, Fanta, Bob vous pouvez allez dans la redroom pour découvrir vos notes.

Ils montèrent dans la salle, une voix robotisée dit :

« Les juges ont attribué leurs notes, Benzaie Daniel ! 8, Karim Debbache, 6 » Le public applaudi bruyamment, les deux partenaires sourirent. Sandrine avança au milieu de la scène et dit :

-Nous allons maintenant accueillir notre nouveau couple, sur une magnifique danse qui est la danse classique, voilà Frederic Molas et Mahyar Shakeri !

Mahyar, arriva gracieusement, habillé d'un tutu rose. Un nœud rose était accroché dans son bouc ténébreux, il fit deux entrechats, tout le monde pouvait admirer les jambes parfaitement épilées du MJ. Il fit une pirouette sur lui-même, à ce même moment, Fred arriva dans un justaucorps en plumes. Il fit un grand écart et fit une suite de pas avec rythme. Le Grenier entoura de ses bras le corps de son partenaire, et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Mahyar affichait un sourire radieux, Fred le lâcha et le MJ glissa entre les jambes de son partenaire, il se leva gracieusement. Il sauta, quand soudain il entendit un craquement. Un vent froid lui chatouilla l'entrejambe. Il se mit immédiatement en position fœtale n'osant bouger. Des rires fusaient dans la salle, pendant que des techniciens arrivèrent en courant armés de quoi cachés la source du problème du candidat. Mahyar avait des larmes de honte qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Fred se précipita vers son partenaire, ils partirent ensemble dans les coulisses. Un malaise s'installa dans l'assemblée, certaines personnes se retenaient de pleurer de rire. Quelques instants plus tard, Mahyar et Fred revinrent sur le plateau, Mahyar était habillés d'un peignoir en velours rose.

-Bravo à Mahyar et à Fred pour le début de leur prestation. Bien sûr le problème de costume ne sera pas pris en compte par le jury. Dit Sandrine un peu gênée. Mr Karim Debbache, pouvait vous commencer ?

-Bien… bon début de danse ! Beaucoup de grâce et d'agilité. Très bien…Bravo !

-Merci. Dirent les deux danseurs

-Et bien Moi, j'ai été transportés par vos pas…dommage que je n'ai pas vu la suite. Dit Benzaie.

-Merci les jurys…vous pouvez aller dans la redroom pour voir vos résultats.

« Les juges ont attribué leurs notes ! Karim Debbache : 7, Benzaie : 8 »

-Merci beaucoup, on se retrouve après la pub ! Dit Sandrine avant que l'image fut changée pour une pub de médoc contre la constipation.

 **Pardon.**

 **Ce n'est pas de ma faute, maintenant je fais une annonce officielle, tout les samedis, un nouvel épisode de danse avec les Aventuriers ! Alors on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, désolée de mon retard ! Je ne pouvais pas écrire hier soir, donc voila DALA ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Krayn buvait un verre d'eau dans les coulisses, il regarda du coin de l'œil la prestation de ses adversaires. Ils étaient pas mal, il posa son verre, à présent vide et rejoignit son partenaire au bord de la piste.

-Prêt Seb ? Demanda le streamer

-Evidemment ! Répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Sur un numéro de claquettes, Krayn et Seb ! »

Une musique celtique résonna dans le studio, en se tenant la main, les deux partenaires arrivèrent au centre de la scène. En parfait synchronisation, ils enchainèrent les claquements de pied.

« Devant, gauche, derrière, saute, croise, talon, pointe devant, devant gauche… » Se répéta mentalement Seb concentré. Sa veste noire à paillettes, l'illuminait de mille feux. Les bruits des claquettes donnaient un effet de rythme envoutant. Il fit quelques tours sur lui, même et gracieusement fit quelques pas assez compliqués sans se tromper.

Krayn lui arborait un sourire éclatant, ses jambes, agiles exécutaient les pas avec une immense précision, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de danser. Malheureusement, la danse se termina trop vite. Ils saluèrent la foule en délire et se placèrent devant le jury.

-Merci beaucoup Krayn et Seb ! Dit Sandrine à l'adresse des danseurs. Mais avant de voir vos résultats, les juges ! Karim, voulez-vous commencer ?

-Bien, bravo ! Très bonne exécution des pas, malheureusement…Seb, vous aviez toujours le regard baissé, c'est dommage ! Essayez donc de garder le regard droit devant vous pour la semaine prochaine.

-Merci Karim ! Benzaie, un mot à dire à nos danseurs ?

-Parfaitement, parfait, de la perfection, qui touche presque mon parfait. Un malaise s'installa dans le public, ne comprenant pas du tout les paroles du juré. Bon…en gros c'est cool, termina t-il rouge de honte.

-Merci beaucoup Benzaie et Karim ! Krayn, Seb vous pouvez à présent aller dans la redroom pour voir vos résultats.

« Les juges ont attribué leurs notes : Karim Debbache : 8 ! Benzaie Daniel : 9 ! » Le public était en délire, devant les très bonnes notes. Une femme nommée Hakukai, hurlait à plein poumons « JE T'AIME KRAYN ! JE PEUX PRENDRE UN SELFIE AVEC TOI ?! »

Le streamer, pas du tout gêné répondit avec un sourire charmeur,

-Moi aussi je t'aime chérie, pour le selfie on verra tout à l'heure.

-Bien, vous pouvez retourner en coulisses ! Nous accueillons Bob et Fred pour une rumba !

Une musiques des tropiques se fit entendre, Fred, en jupe de perles tenant la main de Bob commença à faire un déhanché en huit. Ils étaient tout les deux collés, en bougeant avec grâce. Bizarrement, Bob avait des petites chaussures à talons vernies, et Fred des chaussons noirs. Fred prit Bob par les hanches et le fit tournoyer au dessus de ses épaules. Il retomba gracieusement sur le sol, ils firent quelques pas de tchatcha, Bob adressa un regard sensuel à son partenaire avant de glisser au sol. A la fin de la musique, ils étaient à genoux, front contre front, haletant par tant d'effort. Soudain une jeune fille arriva sur la scène, armée d'un appareil photo, elle mitrailla les deux danseurs en hurlant

-VIVE LE THELTAZARD !LA FANBASE VA DOMINER LE MONDE ! MAHYAR SERA NOTRE ESCLAVE !

Une autre jeune fille nommée Rubéale arriva sur le plateau, et traina son amie délirante dans les coulisses. Elle murmura aux deux danseurs :

-Désolée, Myfan est perturbée en ce moment…elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

Myfan, ressemblait à une limace amorphe, bavant sur le sol.

La présentatrice, gênée et énervée, décida de faire monter directement les danseurs dans la redroom car ils étaient déjà en retard pour le programme.

« Les juges ont attribué leurs notes, Benzaie Daniel : 8, Karim Debbache : 7 »

-Bien ! Nous retrouverons nos deux derniers couples après la pub.

Une publicité pour couche culottes interrompit le programme.

 **Walla**

 **Je sais il est court, mais le prochain sera plus long et beaucoup plus intéressant vous verrez. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avant de partir !**

 **Alors on se retrouve Samedi prochain pour le prochain Danse Avec Les Aventuriers !**

 **TATALA TINTINTIIINTATALATATA TATALA TATATINTIN TINTINTALATA (Générique danse avec les stars)**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


End file.
